Miscellaneous unorganized material/WXIA-TV
WXIA-TV 11 (RF 10) is an NBC-affiliated television station in Atlanta, Georgia. Popularly known by its 11Alive moniker, WXIA is ow ned by the Gannett Company, along with WATL-TV 36, Atlanta's MyNetworkTV affiliate. The station's TV studios and offices are located at One Monroe Place on the north end of midtown Atlanta and its transmitter site is located in the city's east section near Kirkwood. Station branding "11Alive" 11Alive has been WXIA's on-air branding since 1976, when then-owner Combined Communications adopted the practice of using the word "Alive" as part of the monikers at most of their stations. The use of "Alive" in station names was popular in the mid-to-late-1970s. New York's WPIX TV also used the legendary "11 Alive" nickname from 1977 to 1986, as did Pittsburgh's NBC affiliate WIIC (now WPXI) from 1976 to 1979. After Gannett acquired Combined in 1979, many of the former Combined stations stopped using "Alive" in their names, though WXIA continued calling itself "11Alive," as it had established a very strong following under that name. Fort Wayne's WPTA, another ex-Combined station, continues to call itself "21 Alive" today. In August 1994, Gannett dropped the "11Alive" moniker as part of an image makeover. However, only a month later, WXIA began calling itself "11Alive" once again due to popular demand of its viewers. Local programming The station previously aired a program called Noonday for many years, beginning with the news at Noon and at 12:30 continuing on for the rest of the hour with features, akin somewhat to the Today show. This was cancelled in the 2000s, but the half-hour Noon newscast is now preceded by the hour-long Atlanta & Company at 11 am, a program which has some similar features, but is partly paid for by the companies featured on it. News operation From the early 1970s onward, channel 11's newscasts waged a spirited battle with WAGA-TV for second place behind long-dominant WSB-TV. Since WAGA switched to Fox in 1994, WXIA has been a solid runner-up, usually finishing well ahead of perennial third-place finisher WGCL-TV; however, by May 2009, WXIA's ratings had been surpassed by WGCL at Noon and 11 pm. NBC's poor prime time ratings over the past decade have not helped WXIA either. The Today in Atlanta morning news programs had experienced a 40% ratings drop, leaving them a very distant third behind the local morning shows on WSB and WAGA, and sometimes fourth behind WGCL. Nevertheless, the Atlanta market remains quite competitive, so WXIA remains a contender, albeit not as much as in the past. WXIA also aired the NBC Weather Plus service on its digital over-the-air signal, as well as on Comcast's digital cable system in the Atlanta area. This is now called "11Alive Weather" WXIA formerly had a partnership with The Weather Channel to use their weather forecasters and provide local weather forecasts. The station's Doppler weather radar site is located west of Atlanta in far southern Cobb County, south-southwest of Mableton, on the south side of Interstate 20 not far west of Six Flags Over Georgia. News/Station presentation Newscast titles Station slogans News Music Packages Personalities Main article: WXIA-TV personalities Logos |}